Burning Flames
by Hell Jashin
Summary: He didn't know what he was dealing with. That is, a stalker who is a psycho. A stalker who is absolutely obsessed with him. Uchiha Sasuke's stalker would do anything to make him his. Anything. ItaSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Incest, yaoi**

**Pairings: ItaSasu**

**Title: Burning Flames**

**Summary: He didn't know what he was dealing with. That is, a stalker who is a psycho. A stalker who is absolutely obsessed with him. Uchiha Sasuke's stalker would do anything to make him his. **_**Anything.**_

"Did you hear," Kiba gossiped to Naruto and Sasuke at the booth, "Kakashi and Iruka are doing each other."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "'Che! That's really old, Kiba!" Naruto hollered across the table, earning several glares from the audience around him. Even as evening approached, quite a few people were dining in the same cafe.

"Quiet it down, dobe. Or they'll kick you out like last time," Sasuke murmured; lifting the coffee cup towards his lips, he took a sip of the pure dark liquid and swallowed silently.

Kiba grinned. "And somebody's got it on tape."

"I assume that that someone is you," Sasuke concluded cooly, setting his cup down on the porcelain saucer whilst staring at nothing in particular.

"You would assume correctly then, Uchiha," Kiba replied haughtily, seemingly proud of his accomplishment as he jabbed a thumb at his chest.

Sasuke sighed. His coffee was cooling off too rapidly and the chatter dulled down. It was boring. Resting his cheek on the palm of his hand, he turned his head slightly when the bells dangling from the door handle of the cafe jingled, signaling a new customer. He had caught a slight glimpse of a male figure before he was ushered into a little conversation Naruto and Kiba cooked up.

What surprised him was the hushed tones between the exchange of quotes. Ironic.

"Yeah," he heard Naruto respond. "These fuckin' recent murders are getting to me. It's creepy how they keep dying every time I turn on the news. Thinking about it makes me sick." As to make his point clear, the blonde made a gagging noise in the back of his throat.

"You're speaking too lightly Naruto," Kiba intervened. He then turned to the young Uchiha with wild eyes as he began. "You should've seen the last victim; it looked as if he died after he died. The media had provided information that he was mercilessly raped, skinned alive, and castrated. Yet, there was no trace of the murderer's semen found on or in the victim's corpse."

A shudder coarsed through Sasuke's body, but it went unnoticed as Kiba visibly repeated the same action. How could someone be so cruel and brutal? He wondered briefly if it was a good idea to meet his friends at such a late hour.

"The sad thing is," Kiba continued, "they're still lookin' for the name and since the only way possible is settling down for a blood sample, the identity remains a mystery. Poor guy." Both Kiba and Naruto shook their heads and sighed.

"I should get going," Sasuke murmured quite suddenly, slipping out of his seat and heading towards the door without much of a backwards glance.

As Sasuke sauntered down the street, he noticed that the lights that had been illuminated minutes ago were dull to the point of darkness. He shivered slightly, cursing at himself for not bringing a spare when the wind blew, in a slight force, against his pale features. Turning a corner at the end of the street, an indication of insecurity washed over him, as he noted how much darker it was compared to others.

But, despite his uncertainty, he forced his body to maneuver forward, seeing as this was the only route he was familiar with. His shoes made small plopping sounds when in contact with the cement floor and it only served as the only sound Sasuke could hear.

Usually, at night, the nocturnal species would engage in creating noises to fill in the silence. Silence, however, was a fatal thing. How could an ordinary night withholding a luminous moon be so darn quiet?

His steady pace gradually increased into a speed walk and not before long, Sasuke was sprinting down the street, hoping... wishing.. to get out of there as soon as possible.

_Someone _was there. Someone was following him. He felt a droplet of sweat trail down the side of his face as he dared cast a glance backwards. Empty and deserted.

He shivered as another breeze swept past his damp forehead, further fueling his energy allowing Sasuke to take bigger steps and increase his speed. Turning to watch the road ahead, a light and steady audiable 'clack' could be withdrawn from the dim corner in the background.

He head snapped back and Sasuke's black obsidian orbs narrowed as a shadow protruded from the very light at the other end.

"What the fuck do you want?!" he roared, and with another step Sasuke crashed onto the cold, unforgiving ground in a calculated position, spraining his right ankle. The teen released a small yelp. Apparently, he had tripped over an uneven surface.

Sasuke winced, lifting himself onto his bum as he swiped the back of his palm across his scraped cheek.

He glared forward as a man, judging by his looks around his late thrities, wobbled forward- nothing in his possession except a bottle of cheap-looking beer.

"Look what I've found. What's a pretty thing like you doin' out 'ere late at 'ight?" he slurred. Sasuke suddenly found a hand yank at his hair, quickly smacking that offending hand away and continued glaring at the stranger.

"Found? You're the one fuckin' stalking me!" Sasuke yelled, outraged as he threw a punch at the man's stomach. The man lurched backwards, Sasuke missing only by millimeters.

Sasuke watched as the other shot him a glare. "Stalk?" he growled. "This is my territory, brat! I'll teach you how to respect that!" The guy lunged forward, successfully crushing Sasuke since the alertness of the younger boy was slightly off.

Sasuke exhaled sharply, biting back a shrill as the man bit into his shoulder. "Get the fuck off me, you sick pedophile!" he hollered, using all his strength to press the man back just to bring his knee forward to knee the pervert in his nether regions. Sasuke released a disgusted hiss when he felt the man's erection jabbing at his thigh.

He shoved his uninjured foot into the man's side, already limping meters away when the other regained his composure.

When Sasuke rounded the corner, he thankfully let out a sigh of relief to know that it was illuminated. Just when he was about to run back to the safety of his home, that lay less than a mile away, a blood curling scream echoed from the previous gloomy street, the street he had just fled from.

Hidden behind one of the many houses just right off the corner, he willed his pants in to a steady pace before peaking out into the danger zone.

He'd wish he hadn't.

Momentarily, Sasuke's breathing ceased, heart hammering against his chest in loud beats as his eyes beheld a morbid sight.

A young man, perhaps slightly older than himself, was planted on top of the struggling elderly man. He gasped as the attacker drew out a sharp dagger from within the confines of his robe, but he did not stab the pedophile at once, to Sasuke's utter belief.

He watched quietly as the knife lingered up the elder man's arm...

-

As Itachi marred his dagger into the blue vein located just under the flesh of the wrist, he dragged the knife upwards harshly, smirking as a terrified agonizing scream left the lips of his victim.

"How dare you," he snarled like a madman, moving a helping hand down to the man's elbow and giving a shove. Itachi was satisfied when he heard a loud pop as the bone popped out of its place like a chicken drumstick's thigh would when disconnected with its joint.

Shredding off the man's shirt, he shoved it into his mouth, muffling the screams that were to come from Itachi's beautiful mutilation.

"How dare you." The dagger drew small circles on the man's pudgy belly. "Touch what is mine!" The dagger, as if it had a mind of its own, plunged in the outer rim of the man's stomach and dug out the limp pieces of flesh. Controlling the man's uninjured arm with his, Itachi used it to dig out the shell of the flesh and allowed it to fall flacidly onto the ground.

The man writhed and thrashed as his arm struggled to pull away. Failed attempt apart from Itachi's behalf.

With a final glare and snarl, he slit the man's throat and slowly moved away. Itachi admired his new masterpiece, mentally adding it to his art gallery.

-

Sasuke tried to enable his body to move away as quickly as possible, yet the command was not obeyed. He watched hopelessly as the figure drew closer to him in slow steps as if assuring his safety?

He dared chast a glance at the man, noticing the man's fiery gaze. He vaguely wondered if they were the same insane eyes he saws quite a while ago. The click-ity clack of the man's shoes were what caught the younger teen's attention, though. "It was you," he murmured as he stared terrified at this _murderer's _approach.

It wasn't the drunken man that stalked him. A man in that condition could not have such steady paced steps. It was this man who did.

Said man smiled softly at him. "Come with me, Sasuke," he commanded gently, lifting his palm up and expecting him to latch onto it.

"H-how do y-ou know my name?" Sasuke inquired wearily, just before his eyes drifted shut.

-

Itachi happily settled Sasuke gingerly onto his plush mattress when he returned to the base. The boy was so beautiful and serene when he was asleep. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. He sat down on the side of his bed and stroked the raven's soft, silky hair as the sight of that exposed pale skin under Sasuke's shorts rode up his inner thighs made Itachi's mouth water.

He did not know how he was going to resist the boy's tempting beauty. He now had company he'd always wanted. Itachi couldn't wait to share his love with Sasuke.

**A/N: I don't know. After writing this, I feel like this is another version of Perverse and the Perverted: Molestion. Well, at least Itachi's attitude. Anyways, drop a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**09.05.24**

**Chapter 2: A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I.**

_Five years. _

Five long, aching, censured years of pure torment and anguish for dear Itachi. He had waited so long, have watched continuously during every opportunity he received, and protected the boy from more danger than he could recall from the list.

He scowled every single time those devious predators approached his dear beauty, aiming to claim those sweet, cotton-colored soft pedals, to edge the slim waist closer, to manipulate the change in position of his angel's pale slim legs, those gorgeous dark orbs that blink all-so-innocently in curiousity, and those sightly black bangs that drew across his forehead and brushed against the windy nights.

His angel's virginity was the sum of it all.

Though, he didn't have to worry any longer. Sasuke would be under his wing of care and under his watchful, attentive eyes. Nothing could steal the younger teen away from him because Itachi was a very possessive lover.

**.....**

Itachi was content, smiling radiantly as he inhaled the sweet addictive scent that wavered through his nostrils at the pure smell of his Sasuke. His cute, little treasure that he currently had nestled in his arms, lying in bed and naked waist up. Itachi had figured the boy would be uncomfortable sleeping with a shirt and the material of his shorts, so he'd made the decision to discard those on a bedside armchair.

Afterall, Sasuke slept in his boxers every night since his eleventh birthday.

Itachi wrapped one arm around Sasuke's shoulders and the other around the boy's soft skin of the waist and pulled his body to collide closely against his, efficiently burrying the innocent teen's face in his neck.

He couldn't help but notice how warm the teen was and the perfection upon formation when their bodies stayed meshed together in the middle of their bed in the quite luminous room. Sasuke was afraid of the dark and he usually prefered a lit-up living space.

Itachi lightly patted the mass of raven spikes as he lowered his lips down to the teen's left ear to mutter perpetual strings of 'I love yous' and smiling serenely as he heard his Sasuke mumble something subconsciously whilst he shifted in Itachi's bed.

The boy was absolutely adorable.

His lips no longer resided along the exterior of Sasuke's ear. Itachi brought his lips lower, if just slightly, and pecked the teen's cheek; a momentarily flick of his tongue was all he needed on that soft flesh to taste the person of his affections. He kissed the boy's visible eyelid from within view before his lips trailed back to its original region.

"Sasuke," the elder teen hummed, warm breath flourishing across the younger's ear and down his exposed neck. "Wake up, my beautiful angel."

The addressed teen groaned lowly in his slumber, breath blossoming across the elder's collarbone as he shifted, once again, ever so slightly. Itachi gulped inaudiably, a low moan trapped within his throat. He repeated the task, merging it along with a small nudge.

The boy rolled over onto his back whilst his eyelids fluttered open; thick, feminine lashes dusting across his high cheekbones. He was an angel's nemesis.

A speck of confusion rose within his black orbs as he registered an unfamiliar environment. Sasuke looked so lost, Itachi observed, before a sheer look of horror crossed his pale features that came from memories of recent events.

-

And as if the boy sensed Itachi's presence beside him, his face snapped to his right. Upon noticing his state of half nudity and a scary-looking guy in his bed, arms wrapped around him no less, a throaty scream was relinquished as Sasuke hastily scrambled away from the soft comforts.

Yes... away. Far away.

Across the room, to be exact.

But that had not happened before he accidentally pressed his shin in between the man's thighs and came to the conclusion that _this _was a different case. A frightening, dreadful situation.

He heard the man, if only as stated before, older than him by no more than 5 years, release a soft moan, the palm of his hand, having a hold on the crimson silk blanket, idly brushed it away and onto the ground, before he gracefully swung his legs over the bed side and stood.

To Sasuke, the man looked like a serial mass murderer, frightening as is. He was the predator and Sasuke, himself, was the prey- the dear caught in headlights. He yearned and prayed to Kami to save him as his knees buckled and he halted on his arse and shins.

Itachi, however, mustered up all the kindness he had within his equally soft heart for the teen and slowly approached Sasuke. Seeing as he collapsed on his own weight, it was unsafe to say that he scared the living daylights out of his koi.

He frowned.

Sasuke wasn't suppose to hate him; he was meant for Itachi, to love Itachi as the elder teen saw it. The erection was unintentional as far as he knew.

"Sasuke," he murmured the teen's name and watched as the boy's head snapped up from its hidden darkness to come face to face with Itachi who stood not three feet away. He knew his beautiful angel hated to cry, so when the boy blinked up at him, he found himself somehow knowing that the tear-filled gaze was directed at him for... compassion?

Did his Sasuke think he was going to rape him?

He returned it with a slight guilty gaze and settled for petting the boy's head. Itachi wasn't surprised when he jerked away from his touch and hissed quietly, before spatting "Do not touch me, you stalker!"

Now, usually when anyone besides his koi spoke to him as such, he wouldn't hesitate to not control his blood lust. Of course, Itachi had a lot of patience for this unrequited love to reverse itself into a chain of requited love. In other words, he had more confidence in this situation than murdering Tobi and getting away with it.

Stalker was a bit harsh, though. Itachi prefered the terms 'night-and-day guard' or perhaps even the terms 'observer' or 'guardian angel'. But, then again, Sasuke could call him his koi anytime.

-

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sasuke. That'll defeat the purpose of me having you here," Itachi voiced, hoping to comfort the boy who sat a few feet away on a black loveseat.

Threatening to gag and tie up the boy surely made its point. "Now let's not scream so we could speak like civilized people. I'm sure you have some questions, do you not?" He regarded calmly from his seat on his mattress before he stood up to seat himself next to the younger boy.

Sasuke did not move away, seeing as pointless as it was, and made sure his voice was firm.

"Where am I?"

Itachi could clearly see through his attempt; he mused over how similar their traits were and wondered it he'd ever tell the boy a secret he'd been harboring since he could remember.

"Akatsuki."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Why am I here?"

Itachi grinned, then, like a psycho and replied.

"Because I brought you here."

"What do you want from me that I could possibly have?" Sasuke questioned, eyes staring in concentration at the man before him.

"Good question."

"What's your name?" He didn't want to call him 'that man' forever.

"Itachi."

There was one other thing Sasuke wanted to ask. Having no other qualms of keeping quiet, he blurted out the inquiry. "Why did you kill that man?"

Itachi smirked, crimson orbs glinting with something oddly familiar to Sasuke. "I did not slaughter it," he replied, watching as his koi's eyes widened in disbelief.

"B-but,.. b-but I saw him drop dead!" Sasuke exclaimed, trying to surpress the chill that ran up his spine at the mere thought of the scene.

Adorable indeed.

"I think you're misunderstanding me, my sweet little angel." He stopped briefly at the glare the boy sent him. "I merely gave him a warning, however, he was too weak to stand his punishment for touching you, so he passed out, dead I presume, _after _I gouged out his flesh. There's a difference Sasuke."

He needed to stop thinking about it before he puked his guts out. Sasuke smiled innocently at Itachi and gave a small tug on his sleeve. The latter stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "May I have something to eat, Itachi?"

What was the boy up to?

He nodded and padded towards the locked door, pulling out a key to unlock it. The boy followed after him silently. Itachi would even dare the boy to make one false move.

Turns out, they had to return to Itachi's room so Sasuke would be able to retrieve his clothes. Itachi wanted to keep quiet about this matter and instead, watch that ass sway, but when the boy noticed his staring, he scowled and rushed back into his room.

Itachi had then called Sasuke to sit himself on the living room couch, before he headed into the kitchen to cook for the boy himself. It was an ordinary living room that obtained a huge flat-screen TV that was surrounded by three long sofas, a coffee table, and other accessories that proved to be quite useful in other situations.

A small 'plop' was heard and Sasuke just noticed that a blonde man, yes, definately a man, sat next to him and reached for the channel on the low-rise table, all the while balancing a bowl of cereal with milk in his left.

"Hey, cutie, un. How did you get in here?" he ask idly, switching on the TV before smiling brightly at Sasuke. The younger ignored the man's first comment.

"Someone brought me here," he replied vaguely, not sure if Itachi wanted him to mention his name to this man.

"Ah.. I'm Deidara, un," he introduced, eyes trailing over to him once before he directed his attention to the TV and watched the news whilst shoving a spoonful of Frosted Flakes in his mouth.

The younger teen's eyes traveled to the TV where a woman in here late thirties was speaking to another woman around her age. He listened carefully as she spoke in a serious tone.

_"A man, no older than 38, was found mutilated to death this morning at around 4 a.m. Said witness happened to hear a particular commotion in this dense part of town, before she came into contact with such a grotesque scene. The man happened to be recognizable this time...." _

And, Sasuke wondered what she meant. This time? Did this mean that this occurence happened more than once. He vaguely remembered Kiba and Naruto speaking of this.

Beside him, he heard Deidara snicker as he shoved another spoonful of the cereal in his mouth. As his eyes casted away from the screen, he watched indefinitely as the blonde held a glass of orange juice to his lips and took a drink. Sasuke had also remembered that he'd forgot to introduce himself.

"I'm Sasuke," he offered his own name and watched increduously as the mouthful of orange juice that Deidara was in the process of drinking sprayed out in front of the blonde. Deidara choked hysterically and placed the cereal bowl onto the coffee table, before turning the TV off and facing Sasuke.

"Oh, hey.. _hey, _un," he said. He scooted closer to Sasuke and smiled. "So, did Itachi ever tell you what Akasuki stood for, yeah?" he asked, clearly with excitement. Sasuke slowly shook his head as he was drawn into a pool of curiousity.

Deidara's smile grew wider and he giggled behind his hand. "It is Akatsuki, Sasuke-chan, A.K.A. The Sasuke Uchiha Knowledge Industry, yeah. We know _alot _about you Sasuke-chan, un."

Right then, Itachi appeared with a plate of onigiris, three full, ripe tomatoes, a bowl of miso soup, and a cup of coffee.

So accurately correct, that Sasuke was scared.

**A/N: I might change the summary and plot in the future.**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**20.06.09**

**Chapter 3: Nirvana's Angel**

Sasuke had excepted the glass and plate with a curt 'thank you', after the elder teen placed the hot contents on the coffee table. He warily eyed the man before him as he picked up the spoon. Surely, the food and beverage wouldn't be drugged, right?

The thought left him, however, when he detected movement from the corner of his eye. His head swiveled left to see Deidara slowly scooting away from him, as if not to draw any noticeable attention from the other occupant. He beheld a sheepish look and Sasuke barely noted that he had separated any connection from where he previously was and now sat all the way across the sofa.

The young raven-head turned his head back to look at Itachi whom regarded Deidara with a glare-of-hell. Yet, when the man caught his eye, he shoned a small smile upon Sasuke and ushered him into eating his food, as he had claimed to be hungry.

Deidara skedaddled out the room, claiming to have heard his danna call him, but only Itachi knew that he was afraid to interfere with Itachi's love for his dear Sasuke.

Speaking of his dear Sasuke, why wasn't the teen eating? When Itachi had a better look at his little angel, he saw the nervous and hesitant glances the boy casted at the food he made. The elder teen scowled and swatted the utensils and food from the teen's grasp, receiving only a small gasp from Sasuke.

Sasuke heard Itachi growl lowly from the deep recesses of his throat and it could be detected that it had not been as loud as it would've been. In other words, it was repressed. The man sounded angry at him and when he saw an arm head his way, he shut his eyes tightly, expecting and not being able to block an expected punch.

Sasuke was caught off guard again when he was picked up from where he sat and he found himself settle in a warm lap that could only... solely belong to the man who brought him in to this unfamiliar place.

He yelped and would've scrambled out of the man's hold, if it weren't for the persistent palms that encased themselves around his waist. The breath came next. The moist breath of the scary man flourished itself across the nape of Sasuke's pale neck, and when Itachi spoke, he felt nauseating shivers rapture his body motionless.

"Did you think that I would perform such a degrading act as to churn drugs within the food I made for you?" Each word was spat, laced with malicious content.

The boy nearly choked when the arms around him drastically tightened; surely, he felt a distinct hard, yet soft and warm chest clash with his back while Sasuke panted for air as he was squeezed into blue.

"Did you think that all I've wanted were to molest and have sex with you? To make you my own personal fuck toy? Do you really believe that I will rape you, _violate _you without your consent, little Sasuke? Or is it your intuition that a man of my status is capable of forcing you into sex?"

With each passing word, the younger teen frantically pried at the man's arms in a futile attempt to demand for personal space. But, as sweat dribbled down his temple, he noted that the man didn't seem to notice his prying.

"Who do you think I am, little angel?"

And unfortunately, Sasuke's mind came up with quite a few labels, all of which include: _stalker, murderer, potential rapist, psycho._

Itachi sighed as one of his arms retracted from Sasuke's waist to bring a neatly wrapped in foil onigiri in front of them both. He proceeded to unwrap it, before he held it to the seam of the young boy's lips.

Sasuke almost fainted in relief when the man's arms loosened around his middle._ Did this man have some sort of personality disorder or did he calm down in such a length of time?_

"Huhh..." Itachi sighed again, using two hands to steady the riceball as he rested his cheek against Sasuke's own; he rubbed them together gently and purred when the boy stayed still. Sasuke, though, had only froze in order to avoid digging his own grave.

"I apologize, my little angel; I've overreacted," Itachi murmured. It sounded genuine to Sasuke, though, he had developed no conclusion as to why the man kept addressing him with nicknames. They sounded... childish.

Sasuke nodded slowly and he could feel the man smiling against his cheek; controlling his flinch from the unfamiliar physical contact, he opened his mouth to bite, almost shyly, at the edge of the triangular-shaped rice ball. The young teen heard the man hum in approval when he did so, before he took a second bite.

This time, Sasuke could hear a small moan escape his mouth. The tender and succulent mix of ginger, soy sauce, and pork assaulted his senses, leaving his mouth slightly agape from the intense aroma of a home-cooked meal that he hadn't had in years. The boy took another bite, then another, and another. He did not notice the palm that laid on his cute, little spikes, matting and petting his hair down in long strokes until he finished the entire onigiri that the man held.

Oddly, it felt comforting to Sasuke, and even if he didn't, he wouldn't have the power to stop the man from doing what he wanted, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. Though, once again, it was strangely not uncomfortable.

Sasuke was jolted out of his irrelevant thoughts by the news. Deidara did not turn the TV off when he fled the room and the young teen was glad for such a distraction.

_"The police digress. As this five-year time span has departed, we regret to inform everyone that it has brought to Japan approximately two-hundred deaths that are profiled under 'murder.' It is significant to know that the victims do not hold any connections to relative data needed to identify the person held responsible. Detectives have gathered that the targets range from ages eighteen to thirty-eight, age thirty-eight whom happened to be the latest victim. Please be on caution an-"_

Itachi had switched the channel with a final glower at the screen. Sasuke, in the middle of watching the news, turned his head to stare questioningly at the unhappy elder teen.

He opened his mouth to inquire and fulfill his curiosity. "Why can't I w-"

"It'd be better off for you to remain oblivious to these murders Sasuke," Itachi interluded. The hand stroking the raven hair ceased momentarily as a few thoughts crossed Itachi's mind. The petting returned afterwards when he uttered, "All you need to know my sweet angel, is that you are safe from any harm." It was... is a confident statement, but Sasuke had to doubt it. He remained quiet, however, about his insecurities about being around the peculiar man.

The younger boy mumbled a 'hn' before he turned around to stare at the television channel Itachi had set on. What he cast obsidian eyes upon was remarkably queer. He recognized the show as a 'Bug's Bunny' episode, which had barely began. It was titled "Rabbit Romeo."

"These shows are better for you to watch, little Sasuke," Itachi remarked, pulling the slender body closer to him. The boy neither welcomed nor rejected this action and that alone delighted Itachi.

_"Now then... ... what's up, Doc?"_

"What's up, Doc?" Sasuke said heartily at the same time the rabbit voiced his personal greeting to Elmer. The boy leaned forward, Itachi followed, to pluck a tomato out of the porcelain bowl as he watched the rabbit enter Millicent's bedroom and was greeted with a Slabovian accented word: "Darling!"

He bit into his favorite fruit and smirked when the Slabovian female rabbit kissed the goldfish instead of the other carrot-loving occupant in the room.

From behind Sasuke, Itachi chuckled quietly to himself as his Sharingan remembered every little detail of his angel's adorably sexy smirk. The boy was barely fifteen, yet he possessed this extravagant beauty that continued to grow as he matured. But most importantly, Sasuke was his and in time, the boy would love him as much as Itachi loves him.

_"Ain't I the little matchmaker?" _

The show ended there and Sasuke raised a fist to rub his eyes wearily, as he unconsciously moved closer to the warmth provided by the elder teen's body.

Itachi smiled warmly, though, as he carefully stood up with Nirvana's angel in his arms and carried him to his room. He boy stirred as he was laid down; his eyes opened momentarily as he felt himself being tucked in by this awfully nice man.

Itachi leaned forward, bangs grazing across Sasuke's forehead, before he kissed his sweet little angel's temple, only to sit down at the edge of his- _their _bed to watch the teen.

"Good night, my sweet koi," he quietly murmured, kissing the boy's temple again, "You're safe."

Sasuke was being babied.

Yet, he didn't know whether he enjoyed the affection or not; he knew that associating with a murderer would do him no good; however, Sasuke would never deny himself the luxuries of being paid attention to and taken care of. The teen liked that feeling. He figured it was the fact that he was neglected at such a young age in the past. The young boy came to like all the attention and seemed to hog it all to himself.

That was his first downfall.

**A/N: I really don't have anything to say, except that my intuition tells me this is a rocky chapter, according to my writing. Criticism and reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
